


Frosty the Snow Beads

by Wolves_of_Innistrad



Series: Santa Thongs vs. Elf Jockstraps [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Beads, Blow Jobs, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Jock Straps, M/M, Top Ian Gallagher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:59:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5535638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/pseuds/Wolves_of_Innistrad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian gets some special surprises for Mickey, including something Mickey has been wanting for a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frosty the Snow Beads

           “The fuck’s this?” Mickey asks, staring at the black bag lying on their bed. He was pretty certain they’d agreed not to do the whole Christmas presents thing this year, mostly because he was broke as fuck. OF course, he’d planned on giving Ian a really good blowjob as a present, but he did that every night, so he just planned on doing it longer.

           Ian comes swaggering in from the bathroom, clad only in a bright red Santa thong and Mickey about cracks up. “Ho ho ho,” he says, and Mickey is really glad he didn’t wear the shitty fake beard.

           “What’s up Ginger Claus?” Mickey teases, moving forward. Ian may look ridiculous, but it’s still Ian and he’s always been able to get Mickey going. Especially when his big ass cock is straining against the tiny fabric of the thong.

           “I know we said we weren’t going to do presents this year, but, well, I was walking by a store in boystown and I saw this and I thought it might be cute. Then I saw a couple other things and just grabbed them.” Ian smiles lightly, finger tracing up and down Mickey’s jaw.

           “You stole this shit? Then why is there a bag?” he asks, turning back towards the plain black bag.

           Ian moves towards the bed, sitting next to the nondescript bag and reaching a hand inside. “Oh, I stole these,” he points to his underwear, “but yours I bought.” With that he pulls a little green jockstrap from the bag and tosses it at his boyfriend.

           “Wait, you expectin’ me to wear this Gallagher?” Mickey asks, turning up his nose a bit at it. It’s not like he doesn’t like jockstraps, they’re functional and allow for easy access for Ian, but this is a bit much even for him.

           “Come on, get in the Christmas spirit! Don’t you want Santa to cum down your chimney this year?” Ian asks, waggling his eyebrows.

           “You’re the worst,” Mickey deadpans, but he strips down and wiggles into the novelty underwear his boyfriend has so graciously bought him. “Ok, now what?” he asks, hand son his hips, tattoos on display on either hand.

           “Now you see part two of your present,” Ian begins, pulling the final item from the bag.

           Mickey blinks, staring at the object, then back at Ian. “You bought me a weird snowman?”

           Ian chuckles, pulling it all the way out and standing, moving towards Mickey. “This is something you asked me to do a long time ago and I thought, why not give you a little treat,” Ian says, voice smooth as melted butter and making Mickey’s knees weak.

           “When did I ask you to buy me a fuckin’ snowman?” Mickey counters, but the thing does look strange, there are little strings connecting each part of the snowman, more like some huge necklace than a snowman proper.

           “Have you seriously not figured out what these are yet, here,” Ian states, pushing them into Mickey’s hands.

           Rolling them around for a moment, he finds they’re completely smooth, tied together only by the bits of string connecting them together. The top most part of the snowman, the head, is small, with each successive part of him getting larger. “Wait…” Mickey breathes, remembering something he’d shown Ian before. “This… Ian, is this?”

           Ian just nods and smiles, pulling Mickey by his underwear towards the bed and falling backwards, taking his smol boyfriend with him. “You’d said you wanted to use them before, right? And these were pretty fucking festive, so I thought why not? You like it?”

           “I’m concerned you’d rather shove a snowman up my ass than some regular anal beads, but if it means I get stretched out good I don’t fuckin’ care what they look like. They’ll all be inside me soon enough anyway.

           “I’m going to fuck you with Frosty, hmm?” Ian teases, kissing Mickey playfully. They roll around for a while, nips and bites and teeth grazing skin as they maneuver until Ian is on top of Mickey lying flat on his back.

           “So, you going to get started or what Santa?” Mickey asks, deciding to play along with Ian’s little costume.

           “Don’t rush or I’ll shove the big end in first,” Ian threatens, but there isn’t heat behind it. Not that the thought of the punishment doesn’t get Mickey off as well, always liking it rough when Ian will give it.

           After a few minutes of prep, Mickey’s hole is slightly stretched and lubed, Ian playing with three fingers over his prostate before slipping them out. “Alright, I’m going to start feeding them in now Mick.”

           “Just get going, this ass needs filling,” Mickey says, petulant and greedy as always.

           Ian lubes up the first two balls, rubbing one at Mickey’s entrance before pushing it past his first ring. It isn’t that big so it goes in easy enough, still eliciting a moan from his lover. The second ball is where he starts to meet some resistance. Mickey isn’t the tightest, many months of nightly sex with Ian, who isn’t too shabby in the length or girth departments, making him a bit more pliant. However the second ball is about the size of Ian’s cockhead, so while it fits, it takes a minute to push through.

           “You doing ok Mick?” Ian asks, pulling on the string and watching as Mickey’s rim is tugged at by the balls as they try to escape. He doesn’t let them come all the way out, but he toys with Mickey, pulling them until his hole is stretched wide around the second ball before using his fingers to press it back inside.

           At first Mickey doesn’t answer, biting his lips and trying not to writhe on the bed. He’d be the first to admit he likes having things in his ass, and this was a personal fantasy, but now that it’s actually happening it’s driving him crazy. Finally he nods, panting a bit, “ go on, gimme’ the next one.”

           Smirking at the eagerness, Ian lubes the third ball. It’s larger than his cock and probably about as much as his three fingers in width, which is the most he’s ever stretched Mickey personally. He knows he has a large dildo he uses sometimes now that Terry is out of the house, but this is still bigger than he’s used to taking on a day to day basis.

           So he goes slow, making sure Mickey’s body can handle it, that it’s sufficiently lubed and he doesn’t damage his boyfriend’s pretty little ass. When he begins to push it deeper, he watches the pink rim of Mickey’s ass trying to accommodate it, sees the way Mickey’s fingers scrabble at the sheets for purchase.

           “Fuck, fuck,” Mickey keens, trying to relax himself. He wants this, he does, but his ass feels so fucking tight.

           “Just breathe,” Ian tells him, placing a soothing hand on Mickey’s stomach, steadying him as he gets his breathing under control.

           Within a few minutes Mickey calms down, and the third ball slips inside him. Mickey groans, feeling so full already. Each and every movement he makes causing the balls to shift inside him, pressing on his prostate at intervals and causing his breath to hitch again.

           Ian lets it rest inside Mickey for another minute, kissing up and down his thighs, rubbing at his leaking cock through the fabric of the jock, before gripping the string. This time he pulls them all out, only stopping at the last ball, before slowly and surely pressing each one back inside Mickey. He repeats the process over and over until Mickey is sobbing, begging to cum.

           “Not yet Mick. You’re doing so good, we just have one more, can you take it?” he asks, rubbing Mickey’s thighs and ass as he lubes the last ball.

           “I’ll take anything if it means you let me come you ginger fuck,” mickey ekes out, causing Ian to chuckle and kiss his ass.

           Rubbing the ball against Mickey’s ass, he notices just how huge it seems. It’s easily the size of a baseball or his fist, and that is a crazy thought. Still, mickey seems to be down for trying it. Ian tries to start pressing it in, but has to stop when he hears the little whimpers Mickey is making.

           Moving away, he crawls up the bed, making out with Mickey and holding onto him as he lets his boyfriend relax into his touch. Warm, strong hands move him; caress him, until mickey is once again pliant and panting for it.

           This time when Ian presses the ball to Mickey’s puckered hole, it gives way, albeit slowly, letting him push it in further until it sits half in, half out, stretching Mickey wider than ever. Wondering, he lets it just sit there, seeing what’ll happen if he adds no more pressure.

           His eyes travel up to watch as Mickey writhes against the bed, his cock has soaked through the jock with pre-cum and his eyes are screwed up tight from the pressure of being stretched so much. “You’re killing me Gallagher,” Mickey keens, eyes watery as he peers down at Ian between his legs.

           Feeling he’s toyed enough, Ian slowly inches the last ball all the way inside Mickey. After that it doesn’t take much longer. Mickey cries out as the ball is now lodged right against his prostate, every tiny movement and breath causing it to rub at his spot and filling him with immense pleasure and pressure.

           Ian pulls the toy back out and in, still toying with Mickey, before finally letting it rest as he slides Mickey’s cock free from the thong and begins to suck. About two licks in and Mickey is cumming with a shout, fingers curling in Ian’s hair and tugging as he spasms around the balls inside him.

           “It’s too much, it’s too fucking much get them out!” Mickey yells, kicking at the bed and rocking up and down. Ian’s pretty sure the added tightness from the orgasm is making that prostate pressure unbearable, so he twirls a finger around the string attached to the toy and begins to slowly work them out of Mickey.

           For a moment he thinks Mickey cums again, and he’s honestly not sure if he does form the way Mickey is cursing and humping the air as each ball pops out of him. When the last one is free he takes a moment to kiss Mickey’s puffy, abused hole and rub it, feeling how easily four fingers just slides right inside him now.

           If he weren’t so fucked out, Ian would totally be inside him right now with how he looked, but Mickey needed rest, and that’s what he was going to get.

           Standing to leave, Ian throws the toys in the shower and rinses them off as he grabs some things form the cabinet. A couple aspirin for any residual pain, his own meds that he probably should have taken earlier, and lastly a damp cloth to wipe the lube off of Mickey’s ass.

           When he returns he gets everything situated before laying down net to Mickey. “So, good Christmas present?” he asks, smirking a bit as his fingers skim over Mickey’s belly and down until their fingers entwine.

           “It was fucking perfect, intense as fuck Ian,” Mickey laughs softly, leaning in to kiss him before resting his head on Ian’s chest.

           Their lives are never going to be perfect, but sometimes when the time is just right, perfection seems only a few moments away.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all are enjoying these little stories, and hope they aren't getting too repetitive.
> 
> As always, thanks to all my Wonderful Readers for the comments, kudos and subs!


End file.
